In a valve opening and closing timing control apparatus of an internal combustion engine, an oil control valve (OCV) may be provided in a flow passage space formed in a bolt for fixing a driven side rotor to a camshaft (for example, US 2012/0097122 (Reference 1)). The flow passage space of the bolt is formed coaxially with the driven side rotor, and a partition body that partitions the flow passage space into a flow passage for supplying working fluid to an advance angle chamber or a retard angle chamber and a flow passage for discharging the working fluid from the advance angle chamber or the retard angle chamber is press-fitted into the flow passage space.
In the configuration of Reference 1, when the partition body is press-fitted into the flow passage space of the bolt functioning as a flow passage member, the partition body slides with respect to an inner surface of the bolt, and any of the partition body and the inner surface of the bolt is cut and chips are generated in some case. If the chips intrude into the flow passage, inconvenience is generated such as adverse effect on an operation of the valve disposed in the flow passage.